Manual
Forge – ' '''Alchemist – ' '''Vehicle Carrying Capacity Life Force Survival Roll - ' '''General Feat – ' '''Disable Device ' ' Tracking Detect 0 and below '''- detecting a size 2 and above unit '''Level 1 – 1-5 – '''detect normal conversation '''Level 2 – 5-10 - '''hear whispers, light sleeper '''Level 3 –11-15-'''understand whispers, hidden entry '''Level 4 – 16-20-''' basic trap, expose pickpocket, discover stealth units '''Level 5 –21-29 '''well hidden traps, detect invisible units '''Level 6 – 30 – Omniscient ' ' Swim Level 1 – Calm Waters. Level 2 – Rough Waters. Level 3 – Storm Waters. Classification Mastery Level 1 – Basic level of power within classification. Level 2 – Novice level of power within classification. Level 3 – Intermediate level of power within classification. Level 4 – Advanced level of power within classification. Level 5 – Expert level of power within classification. Level 6 –Epic 'level of power within classification. ' ''' '''Stealth – Level 1 – 0 and below Level 2 – 1-5 Level 3 –'''6-10 '''Level 4 – 11-15 Level 5 – 16-20 Level 6 – '21+ ' ''' '''Lockpick (D6) Dice 1 – Break Tool Dice 2 – Failure to open Dice 3 –'''Open Simple Lock '''Dice 4 – Open Average Lock Dice 5 – Open Good Lock Dice 6 – 'Open Strong Lock ' ''' '''Deception (6 cards-Trained) Plain Lie = Black Joker and Colorful Lie – Joker Rainbow Level 1 – Achieved by 8 successful acts of Deception. (Allows 1 card reveal before final choice.) Level 2 – Achieved by 12 successful acts of Deception. (Allows 2 card reveal before final choice.) Level 3 – Achieved by 19 successful acts of Deception. (Allows 3 card reveal before final choice.) Level 4 – Achieved by 23 successful acts of Deception. (Allows 4 card reveal before final choice.) Level 5 – Achieved by 23 successful acts of Deception. (Allows 5 card reveal before final choice.) Level 6 – 'Achieved by 30 successful acts of Deception. '(Earn “The Deceiver title”, +3 negative alignment, 100% Deception Success.) ' ' Theft (D6) – Heist (D12) 5 = successful Theft and 10 = successful Heist Level 1 – Achieved by 8 successful acts of Theft or Heist. Level 2 – Achieved by 12 successful acts of Theft or Heist. Level 3 – Achieved by 19 successful acts of Theft or Heist. Level 4 – Achieved by 23 successful acts of Theft or Heist. Level 5 – Achieved by 23 successful acts of Theft or Heist. Level 6 – 'Achieved by 30 successful acts of Theft or Heist. '(Earn “The Deceiver title”, +2 negative alignment, 100% Theft Success.) *Mugging – 'Average together Difference between mugger and victim’s STR, Intimidation, Theft. ' ''' '''Diplomacy (Trained) Level 1 – page, children Level 2 – squires, commoners Level 3 –'''knights '''Level 4 – legendary knights, formidable combatants, and paladins Level 5 – leaders, king, queens, etc. Level 6 – Eternals Intimidation (Trained) Level 1 – page, children (1+ negative alignment) Level 2 – squires, commoners, size 1 below animals (2+ negative alignment) Level 3 –'knights, size 2 animals '(3+ negative alignment) Level 4 – legendary knights, formidable combatants, and paladins, most animals (4+ negative alignment) Level 5 – kings, leaders (5+ negative alignment) Level 6 –'''Some Eternals '''(6+ negative alignment, 100% Intimidate Success, Demoralize Opponent) Perform (Trained) Die 1 – Bad performance – wrong notes, stage fright, etc. (take damage from hurled fruit/vegetables) Die 2 – Routine performance – basic & plain performance (listeners may applaud or relax) Die 3 – Enjoyable performance – (1 to 6 SHG earned, audience diplomacy may become “Accepted” (c2) Die 4 – Great performance – (6 to 12 SHG earned, audience diplomacy may become “Accepted” (c2) Level 5 – Memorable performance - (12 to 30 SHG earned, audience diplomacy may become “Accepted” to “Popular” (c1 to c2) Die 6 – Extraordinary performance - (30 to 60 SHG earned, audience diplomacy will become “Popular”) *'''Involves Acting, Comedy, Dance, Singing, Instrument, etc. '''Mount Expertise (Trained) Level 1 – can ride a land mount Level 2 – Mount Feat (Cliff Jump, obstacle smash, etc.), Spur Mount (increase speed for a turn) Level 3 –'''mount armor use, control mount in battle '''Level 4 – aquatic mount use, special saddles Level 5 – flight mount, Stay in Saddle Level 6 – Legendary Mounts – STR and DEX increase ' ' Experience Points Stats Puny Unit = 50 XP Strength: racial bonus + weapon + test (3 mins - side plank) Normal Unit = 100 XP Dexterity: racial bonus + test (3 pencil drops) Elite Unit = 500 XP Charisma: racial bonus + test (3 people to laugh/approve of you) Eternal Unit = 20,000 - 46, 800 XP Luck: test (3 bottle flips) Quest = 500 XP Intellect: racial stat/player chosen parameters Epic Quest = 10,000 - 19,000 XP Speed: racial stat Battle Mechanics Pokémon Capture Rate D6+Dexterity=''Sum '' '' Target’s Dexterity= '''Hit '''D256 – Target’s lost '''LF' = Catch Attempt = Sum '' '' ''Target’s Dexterity= '''Miss' (Attacker’s Str – Target’s Armor) – Target’s LF= Damage Levels of Intellect 0) Non-Sentient - rock, some plants, elementals (no thoughts, feelings, speech, emotions) 1) Instinctive – relying merely on instinct, animalistic reactions 2) Self-Aware – thoughts, feelings, no speech, may use grunts or sounds for low communication 3) Primitive – Tribal teamwork, basic emotions, decent communication and speech, planning 4) Civilized – can imagine, create, speak fluently, and seek self-fulfillment 5) Genius –exceptional intellect, creativity, speech, and imagination (some mages, robots, clever races) 6) Omniscient -''' knowing everything or complete intellect Feats '''Fully Succeed - Situation goes smoothly, major success. Sorta Succeed – '''Situation kinda works, minor success. '''Sorta Fail – Situation goes slightly bad, minor consequence. Fully Fail – Situation goes terribly wrong, major consequence. Status Effects Paralyzed -''' A paralyzed unit is stuck in place and unable to move or act. A paralyzed character has DEX and STR scores of 0 and is helpless, but can take purely mental actions. A winged creature flying in the air at the time that it becomes paralyzed cannot flap its wings and falls. A paralyzed swimmer can’t swim and may drown. '''Frozen - A frozen character is frozen in place and unable to move or act. A frozen character has DEX and STR scores of 0 and is helpless, but can take purely mental actions. A winged creature flying in the air at the time that it becomes frozen cannot flap its wings and falls. A frozen swimmer can’t swim and may drown. Warmer climates thaw frozen characters faster. Cold climates keep frozen characters frozen longer. Blinded -''' must score a d4 or higher to land to attack successfully. Must cover eyes/look away during while moving during blindness. 'Bound -' A bound unit is may be stuck in place and is unable to act. A bound can take purely mental actions. A winged creature flying in the air at the time that it becomes bound cannot flap its wings and falls. A bound swimmer can’t swim and may drown. 'Dying '- don’t die immediately. Dying Turn. '''Exhausted - units who are exhausted move at half normal speed and suffer an effective penalty of ½ to STR and DEX. After 2 turns of complete rest, exhausted characters become fatigued. Frightened - '''Unit has a 50 % chance to perform a forced escape roll or '''cower during''' their action turn. 'Fascinated -' A fascinated creature is entranced by a supernatural or spell effect. The creature walks toward or stands quietly, taking no actions other than to pay attention to the fascinating effect, for as long as the effect lasts. - Sorta Fail: Walk in a direction of fascination. - Fully Fail: Skips turn/Watches Fascinated. - Sorta Succeed: Acts normally but still fascinated. - Fully Succeed: fascination clears. '''Controlled – Lose control of character. Can attempt to fight for control. Cursed – - Ghost summons itself to torment you. - Bad Luck: -2 on all rolls Crippled '- lowered or ½ stats '''Sickness '– Lowered LF, STR, & DEX '''Confused – Twists unit’s mind(s), causing uncontrolled actions or inaction. - Sorta Fail: Walk in a random direction. - Fully Fail: Skips turn. - Sorta Succeed: Acts normally but still confused. - Fully Succeed: Confusion clears. Petrified - A petrified character has been turned to stone and is considered unconscious. Bleeding' –' Causes loss of 5% of Life Force each turn. Blood loss can stack per turn. Burning - Deals d8 every turn until flames are extinguished. Damage cannot be reduced. Poisoned' – '''Risky – '''8' flips/turns, take 10% LF damage each failed flip Threatening – 6''' flips/turns, take '''15% LF damage each failed flip Dangerous – 4''' flips/turns, take '''25% LF damage each failed flip Deadly – 2''' flips/turns, take '''50% LF damage each failed flip ' ' http://www.d20srd.org/srd/environment.htm conditions Languages Darkspeak – language of true evil beings Barbarian Common – Universal language Shiyoshanese – language of Shiyoshi Parvus (Halfhill language, also known as weespeak) Harshlandic (Norlanders speak) Abilities > ***'Arrest.'*** Transports defeated foes to Main Village's Dungeon instead of killing them. Arresting a target also confiscates target's inventory. ***Range:*** (1Square(s).> ***'Bite.'*** *Bites a target.* ***Deals:***(STR+d6+2). ***Range:***(1 Square(s). > ***'Battle Axe.'*** *Melee Weapon Attack:* ***Deals:*** (STR+d8) and landing crit causes blood loss for 5 damage per turn. ***Range:*** (1 Square(s).> ***'Bite.'*** *Bites a target.* ***Deals:***(STR+d4). ***Range:***(1 Square(s).> ***'Dagger.'*** *Melee Weapon Attack.* **Deals:**(STR+C2) melee weapon damage to target and landing crit causes blood loss for 5 damage per turn. . ***Range:***(1 square(s). **Takes one turn to switch to her weapons.** ***'Berserk.'*** For each Life Force missing one STR is added to total. Effect dissipates after battle. ** Non-battle related damage is not applied toward berserking.**> ***'Cleave.'*** *Swings weapon in a wide arc to deal weapon damage to all enemies caught in the swing.:* ***Deals:*** All STR and landing crit causes blood loss for 5 damage per turn. ***Range:*** (3 Square Arc)> ***'Drift.'*** *A rooster flies in short bursts, and can’t use its fly speed to hover. When it flies, a rooster must end its move action by landing or perching on a solid surface.*> ***'Halberd.'*** *Melee Weapon Attack:* ***Deals:*** (STR+d8) and landing crit causes blood loss for 5 damage per turn. ***Range:*** (1 Square(s). **Takes one turn to switch weapons.** > ***'Choke.'*** *Grapple:* Choke a small or medium target for 1 turn and prevent them from acting during thier next turn. Choked target must perform a coin-flip to escape Mortimer's grasp or be freed upon Mortimer's defeat.***Deals:***(STR+d6) grapple damage. ***Range:*** (1 Square(s). > ***'Dagger.'*** *Melee Weapon Attack.* **Deals:**(STR+d4) melee weapon damage to target and landing crit causes blood loss for 5 damage per turn. . ***Range:***(1 square(s). **Takes one turn to switch to her weapons.** > ***'Dual Wielded Strike.'*** *Melee Weapons Attack.* **Deals:**(1/2 of STR+d4) and (1/2 of STR+ d5) melee weapons damage to target. ***Range:***(Up to 1 square(s). > ***'Duelist's Dance.'*** A fencer's ability to dodge melee weapons allows a (d6) roll to be added toward Pierre's DEX during defensive melee weapon attacks. > ***'Gauntlet Punch.'*** *Unarmed Strike making use of his "Ironfist" Iron gauntlet:* ***Deals:*** (STR+d4) and landing a crit stuns target resulting in the target's next action turn to be passed. ***Range:*** (1Square(s). > ***'Halberd.'*** *Melee Weapon Attack:* ***Deals:*** 10(d10) and landing crit causes blood loss for 5 damage per turn. ***Range:*** (1 Square(s).> ***'Longbow.'*** *Melee Weapon Attack.* **Deals:**(STR+d6) ranged weapon damage to target and landing crit causes blood loss for 5 damage per turn. ***Range:*** 2 to 12 square(s) away. **1 square away is too close for the longbow to fire. Takes one turn to switch to his throwing axe.** > ***'Gossip.'*** Can provide you with info on others in Main Village or quests. If you can maintain an ***accepted*** relationship with it. > ***'Hidden Shiv.'*** *Melee Weapon Attack:* ***Deals:***(STR+c2) melee damage and (d4) poison damage each turn. Subsequent “shiving” of the same target increase poison damage by +2 per turn. ***Range:*** (1Square(s). > ***'Illumination.'*** Using the lampstaff Humbert reveal dark areas or paths. ***Range:***(4 square(s) all directions surrounding Humbert.> ***'Longsword.'*** *Melee Weapon Attack.* **Deals:**(STR+d6) melee weapon damage to target and landing crit causes blood loss for 5 damage per turn. . ***Range:***(1 square(s). **Takes one turn to switch to her weapons.** > ***'Iron Walking Stick.'*** *Melee Weapon Attack:* ***Deals:*** 10(d6) and landing a crit stuns target resulting in the target's next action turn to be passed. ***Range:*** (1 Square(s).> ***'Lamp Staff.'*** *Melee Weapon Attack.* **Deals:**(STR+d6) melee weapon damage to target and landing a crit stuns target resulting in the target's next action turn to be passed. ***Range:*** 1 square(s). > ***'Lunge.'*** * Pierre lunges in a direction and stabs a nearby enemy.* ***Deals:***(STR+d6) melee weapon damage and landing crit causes blood loss for 5 damage per turn. ***Range:***(Up to 2 Square(s). **Pierre moves toward target when attacking from 2 squares away**. > ***'Mug Toss.'*** *Tosses a mug at target.* ***Deals:*** (STR+c2) melee weapon damage to target. ***Range:*** (2 Square(s). Can only be used 4 times.> ***'Pack Hunter.'*** *Howls to bring members of it's pack closer* > ***'Mercenary.'*** Can be hired to join your party's quests with SHG.> ***'Obesity.'*** Mortimer's Armor and Life Force increased.> ***'Peck'.*** *Pecks at a target.* ***Deals:*** 2. ***Range:*** (1 Square(s). > ***'Pike.'*** *Melee Weapon Attack:* ***Deals:*** 10(d8) and landing crit causes blood loss for 5 damage per turn. ***Range:*** Up to 2 square(s). **Takes one turn to switch to her weapons.** > ***'Pack Hunter.'*** *Howls to bring members of it's pack closer*> ***'Punch.'*** *Unarmed Strike:* ***Deals:***(STR+d6) melee damage. ***Range:***(1 Square(s). > ***'Rapier.'*** *Melee Weapon Attack:* ***Deals:***(STR+d6) melee weapon damage and landing crit causes blood loss for 5 damage per turn. ***Range:*** (1 Square(s). **Takes one turn to switch weapons.** > ***'Rescue'*** Saves a dying character by offering the Shepherd’s cask around their neck. After 5 rescues, the cask around its neck will need to be replenished. > ***'Scent'.*** *Can detect other's within 3 squares by sense of smell.* > ***'Serving Tray.'*** *Melee Weapon Attack.* **Deals:**(STR+d4) melee weapon damage to target landing a crit stuns target resulting in the target's next action turn to be passed. ***Range:***(1 square(s. Can only be used after all mugs are tossed. **Takes one turn to switch to her weapons.** > ***'Shortsword.'*** *Melee Weapon Attack:* ***Deals:***(STR+d5) melee damage and landing crit causes blood loss for 5 damage per turn. ***Range:*** (1 Square(s). > ***'Slob.'*** Finds it difficult to gain reputation with others.> ***'Throwing Axe.'*** *Melee Weapon Attack.* **Deals:**(STR+d6) melee weapon damage to target and landing crit causes blood loss for 5 damage per turn. ***Range:*** Up to 2 square(s). **Takes one turn to switch to his longbow.** > ***'Talons.'*** *Strikes at target with talons.* ***Deals:*** (STR+d4). ***Range:*** (1 Square(s). > ***'Tracking.'*** *Can be trained to identify and follow scents, and to help its master search.* > ***'Word on the Street.'*** Can provide you with info on others criminal pursuits in Main Village or quests. If you can maintain an ***accepted*** relationship with him. > ***'Warhammer.'*** *Melee Weapon Attack:* ***Deals:***(STR+d8) ***Range:*** (1 Square(s). and landing a crit stuns target resulting in the target's next action turn to be passed. Spells (Light/Holy/Cleric/Paladin) > ***'Condemn.'*** *Weapon begins to shimmer with holy light. The next time the weapon strikes it calls down a furious ray of Holy power to the target.* **Deals:** (Ability Power Remaining+d8) light damage and deals double light damage to **evil** targets. ***Range:*** (1 Square(s). ***Cost:*** 4 Ability Power. > ***'Consecration.'*** *Consecrate the ground around you for 3 turns. Lord Simon and his allies heal per turn while standing on the consecrated ground.* ***Restore:*** 10 Life Force. ***Cost:*** 2 Ability Power. **Evil allies and foes lose 10 health per turn on the consecrated ground.** > ***'Divine Favor'.*** *Prays for the power of light to grant instant self-healing.* ***Restore:*** 9 Life Force. ***Cost:*** 2 Ability Power. > ***'Sacred Oath.'*** Recites paladin's oath and increases ability power by 8. Can be interrupted with a silence effect. Increase caps at max Ability Power. > ***'Smite.'*** *After gather light in palms, fires a beam of light that deals damage to all targets in the area.* **Deals:** (Ability Power Remaining+d8) and deals double damage to **evil** targets. ***Range:*** (2 Square(s) across. **Casting Duration:** 2 turns, damage inflicted on 2nd turn. ***Cost:*** 4 Ability Power. Highest STR: Minotaur - 25 Bear – 19 Bull - 16 Cow – 15 Dwarves''' – 16 -17 (base) ' Leviathan' – 30''' ' ' 1-9 (weak) 10-19 (Humanoids normal) 20-29 (elephants, goliaths, ogres, Minotaurs) 30-43 (Large Dinosaurs, behemoths and strong goliaths, strong ogres) 44-59 (colossal elementals, adult dragons, Giants) 60-75 (Worldbreakers/final bosses) ' ' ' ' Highest DEX: ''' Spider – '''16 Cat, Dog, Wolves, Deer - 15 ' ' ' ' Weight = Hide armor 1,500 – Bull = 15 600 Bear = 6 armor Some more powerful beasts/bosses have various immunities. Command Knocked Down - Flat on back I would say it would be a based on the Improvising Damage chart on page 249 of the DMG: 10d10 …, wading through a lava stream 18d10 Being submerged in lava, ... That sounds really nasty actually... For contact and using the same chart, I would probably default to 1d10 (burned by coals on the chart), or possibly 2d10 (stumbling into a fire pit) if a hand/foot was immersed briefly. Earthquakes Magnitude 1 - Micro - not felt, or felt rarely 2 - Minor - Felt slightly by some people. No damage to buildings. 3 - Minor - Often felt by people, rarely causes damage. Shaking of indoor objects. 4 - Light - Some objects may fall off shelves or be knocked over. 5 - Moderate - Can cause damage varied severity to poorly constructed buildings, felt by all 6 - Strong - Damage to most well-built structures in populated areas. Earthquake-resistant structures survive with slight to moderate damage. Poorly designed structures receive moderate to severe damage. 7 - Major - Causes major damage either collapse or heavy damage 8 - Great - Moderate or heavy damage to Earthquake resistant structures 9 - Great - Total or near total destruction, permanent geography changes 50 Structure Points (walls, weak huts) 100+ max structure points (Forts) Created by mixing reactive gases within the sealed shell of a smalll to tiny animal or vial, noxious bombs are useful for knocking out living prey or scattering predators. An herbalist can use a number of noxious bombs each day You can create special herbal poultices that have some healing power gathering herbs and preparing herbal poultices using treated bandages to create a number of such poultices You can have up to your proficiency number of poultices and ointments on you at one time. If you spend 1 minute applying one of your poultices to a wounded humanoid creature, thereby expending its use, that creature regains 1d6+(Your Wisdom Modifier) hit points for every two ranger levels you have (rounded up). If a poultice is used to treat a poisoned or diseased person, the Ranger must make a nature check against the DC. The poultice heals the difference between the DC and the result (Yes, that means it might do damage upon failure). Upon success the poison/disease is halted, and may be cured if rest is taken by the victim. The DM determines palliative care requirements. If rest is not taken, the poison or disease is only offset by 12 hours in its effect. Boat Structural Integrity http://www.tribality.com/2014/12/26/naval-combat-rules-dd-5th-edition-part-1/ Category:Quazra Manual